The invention relates to an electrical plug-in device system having a first and a second plug-in device element and a closure device which is arranged in front of the first plug-in device element. The invention also relates to a closure device for such a plug-in device system and a method for controlling access of a plug-in device element to another element.
Electrical plug-in connectors such as plugs or couplings for high currents according to DIN VDE 0623, EN 60309-2 (“CEE plug-in connectors”) or IEC 62196 (“e-car charging connectors”) typically include in a housing a contact module with electrical contacts (pins or sockets). A complementarily formed plug-in element (coupling or plug) can be inserted into the contact module from an access side to establish electrical contact to the contact elements. It is known to provide the access side of such plugs with a hinged cover to protect them against the ingress of dirt and moisture when not in use and to prevent an accidental contact with live components. Such a hinged cover has to be manually moved by the user to an open position prior to insertion of a complementary plug-in device element.